La catastrófica vida de una súper estrella
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Eren es su más grande fan, y cuando tiene la oportunidad de conocerlo se da cuenta de que todo lo que el soñaba era más que un gran mentira. Rivaille sueña con una fama adinerada, después de descubrir que Eren es el hijo de unos famosos directores de cine se da cuenta de su gran oportunidad puede ser aprovecharse de él. Y que del interés al amor solo hay un paso. RiRen


**¡Hola, hola!**

**Bueno, yo había prometido esta Historia y aquí está. Este fic lo dedico especialmente a todas esas personitas que leyeron y me apoyaron en mi otra historia de Erencienta. Ya sea en favs, follows, reviews, de toda clase de formas. Esto es para ustedes. Gracias. **

**Pareja:** RiRen /Rivaille x Eren/

**Quiero decir que soy partidaria del crack para poner las cosas interesantes así que en el proceso habrá: **Jeanere y Eruren. Solo para ponerle sabor.

**Género:** Romance / Humor.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**La catastrófica vida de una súper estrella**_

_**1.- La bestia que se disfrazaba de príncipe.**_

_**.**_

En la elegante y sofisticada mansión Jeager, donde todo era exquisitamente prometedor y lleno de talentos y también de dinero. En unos de aquellos cuartos el cual pertenecía a l único hijo del matrimonio, existía Eren Jeager. El más grande fan del gran actor Lance Rivaille.

La familia jeager, constaba de un matrimonio y su pequeño fruto. El señor y su respectiva señora eran unos directores de cine y dueños del espectáculo. Era un honor trabajar para ellos. Su hijo era un promesa para el mundo, más él prefería vivir más que todo como un espectador.

-Eren.-lo llamó unos momentos su amigo rubio.-¿no crees que debería limpiar tu cuarto?

-Está limpio, Armin.-contestó confundido el castaño.

-No hablo de eso, hablo de…todo lo demás….-dijo mirando las paredes llenas de poster y cosas del respectivo actor.

-No. Ya sabes que no. Son mis tesoros. –respondió inflando las mejillas.

-¿tus papás ya se lo tomaron bien?

-Ellos siguen diciendo lo mismo que debería olvidar todo esto, que soy el que debe tener fans, que no está bien que yo sea un fan, ya sabes…lo de siempre. –respondió dando un soplo a su cabello.

-Pareces un acosador.

-¡Armin! –le regañó.- Ya sabes que él es mi admiración.

-Lo que tú digas.-dijo el más bajo observando cada esquina de la gran habitación. Estaba repleta de poster, cartones a tamaño real del actor, películas, dvd de grabaciones de cada show que le invitaban, revistas donde él había sido entrevistado, álbumes con sus datos, fichas y cosas importantes que el mismo castaño había recopilado, entre esas cosas.

-Pronto vas a debutar, tendrás más oportunidades de conocerlo. –mencionó repentinamente le rubio.

-¡Lo sé! Podré preguntarle de todo.-dijo emocionado.- ¡Aún tengo la duda sobre si es cierto el romance con la actriz y la otra cantante!

-¿no se ha dicho nada?

-¡No!-exclamó el castaño decepcionado mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-Eren…¿qué es esto?-dijo mientras tomaba de algunas revistas una muy adolescente. -¿Desde cuándo lees estas cosas?-preguntó curioso.

-¡Deja ahí!-exclamó sorprendido Eren.- Es un número donde Rivaille ha dado toda una entrevista de su carrera y con suerte algo de su vida personal. ¡A parte del súper poster!

-Tienes problemas….-dijo algo traumado Armin.

-Solo dame eso.-dijo el castaño mientras arrebataba la revista de las manos contrarias. Después se levantó a posicionarla con su pila de revistas importante donde solo existía tal actor. Acto seguido prendió su enorme televisor HD con el fin de entretenerse y evitar temas donde él era un enfermo obsesionado.

-Sabes yo igual soy tu amigo…y yo también actúo...

-Lo sé, Armin y te apoyo…-dijo mientras desviaba su vista al televisor hasta que visualizó ese nombre que causaba miles de emociones en su mente. -¡ Oh , Dios! Se trata de Rivaille.

El rubio suspiró. Su amigo estaba inmerso en el fanatismo de Lance Rivaille.

-"Se rifaran Boletos para pasar unos días en el estudio con el gran actor, Lance Rivaille, llame ahora…!"-anunciaba la señorita del show en televisión.

-¡EL TELEFONO, ARMIN, EL TELEFONO!-le gritaba a su amigo con ferocidad mientras se aventaba hacia su teléfono y empezaba a marcar desesperadamente. Esa era su oportunidad, mientras su amigo perturbado pensaba porque simplemente no le pedía sus padres que se le presentaran. Seguramente viendo la obsesión de su hija se lo negarían de cierto modo, así que esta vez, analizándolo un poco más entendía a su amigo.

-¿¡Si, bueno?!-exclamó a través del teléfono el joven castaño, sintiendo su respiración al tope junto miles de emociones amontársele en su pequeño corazón que no dejaba de palpitar.

-¡Felicidades, joven! Usted es el quinto afortunado que también puede conocer a Rivaille en persona y pasar un rato con él, pero antes una pregunta.-decía la voz a través del teléfono.

-Sé absolutamente todo. Puede preguntar lo que sea.-respondió Eren.

-Bien, película donde el actor representa a un ladrón que quiere salvar la vida de una niña huérfana.

-¡el llanto de las flores!-respondió al instante Eren. Sería una blasfemia no saberlo, esa fue la película que lanzó al estrellato a Rivaille.

A partir de esa momento la vida de Eren cambiaría, pues conocería a su ídolo, pero no siempre todo es como uno lo sueño. Y Eren había soñado demasiado.

.

.

Había amanecido de la manera más fabulosa que en toda su vida había soñado. Desde que era un niño recordaba que sus padres lo llevaron al cine, su primera película de acción, una donde los dibujos animados no existían. Donde los unicornios eran seres fantásticos y el drama era más vivido. Esa película era protagonizada por la nueva joya de Hollywood. Su nombre era Lance Rivaille, muchos dudaban de su desempeño en el mundo del cine, pero muchos apostaban por él. La película fue un éxito. Pero Eren, el se quedó magnificado por su perfecta actuación que lograba transmitir. Fue perfecto.

Aunque él también estaba destinado a entrar a ese mundo, también quiso forma parte del mundo el actor. Cuando salió a la venta la película De "El llanto de las flores" le pidió a sus padres que la compraran. La veía una y otra vez. Cada película de él la veía y compraba en todas sus formas y versiones. Quería ser tan profesional como él.

Era su ídolo. Él podía interpretar tantas fases y formas de ser. Pero él siempre pensó que su gran admiración era serio amable y bondadoso.

Pobre eren, realmente no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

Desayunó con la felicidad impregnada a su rostro, sus padres pensaban que era porque al día siguiente saldría su primera canción. Porque el joven Eren, no solo fue entrenado para actor sino también para sucumbir y estremecer como estrella pop. Sería toda una sensación entre las masas. Naturalmente, se podía pensar que el joven estaría entusiasmado por eso, pero realmente no, él quería simplemente ya, conocer a su más grande ídolo en todo el planeta.

Al terminar se despidió de sus padres, y se fue directamente al estudio de grabación. No pidió chofer ni nada por el estilo, no quería llegar en un carro que presumir aunque pudiera, no, no. Decidió irse a lo pobre.

Una vez que llegó al estudió se dirigió a donde estaba una señorita de portaba unos altos tacones y una larga cabellera rubia. Enfrente de ella había otras 4 jóvenes que portaban un gafete igual al suyo para precisamente conocer a la sensación.

No importó que tan hermosa y gentil fuera su sonrisa al acercarse, las cicas lo vieron raro y sin importancia. Las cuatro chichas portaban ropa de marca a simple vista, bolsos, zapatos, todo, Eren pudo reconocerlo al instante e intuyó que le miraban mal simplemente por sus jeans, camisa y tenis, si ellas fueras más inteligentes, su hubieran dado cuenta que su ropa tan simple era mucho más cotosa que la suya. La señorita no dijo nada, realmente el joven se le hacía familiar.

-Este estudio pertenece también a los Jeager.-explicó la mujer.- Pero no es el oficial, el primero es mucho más sofisticado. Aquí podría decirse que es un prestigio, pero es mucho más estar en el siguiente, los que estén aquí podría llegar a trabajar en el gran estudio.

Eren lo sabía alguna vez acompañó a sus padres al lugar, peo iba más al otro, al grande y exuberante.

-¿Entonces Levi quiere llegar a trabajar con los más grandes? –preguntó una de las chicas.

-Todos los presentes, pero para eso debes pasar por el ojo de los meros meros.

Todo eso Eren ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, ya es hora.-dijo la rubia mujer.- Acompáñenme.

Eren sintió un hormigueo en su cuerpo. Pronto lo vería.

Cada vez la emoción se iba intensificando, y los nervios carcomían a todos, pero Eren sentía que iba a morir en tal solo un instante de la emoción. La mujer se paró, y los miró con una sonrisa y les guiñó un ojo, después abrió la puerta de una sala donde las celebridades descansaban y platicaban.

Una vez que entraron no pudieron parpadear. Ahí estaba. Sentado con una pierna cruzada, con esa mirada fina hablando con un actor de nombre Erwin Smith, quien ya trabaja la el estudio mayor, puesto que ya había escuchado de él por sus padres, quienes llegaban a decir que él era mucho mejor que Rivaille. Pero eso no lo creía. A parte él ya había visto su trabajo en el mundo del cine, y realmente también sabía que ahora estaban trabajando juntos. Enfrente de ellos, también estaba sentada la actriz Hanji Zoe, una a la cual se le había rumoreado romance entre ella y Rivaille.

Estaba en el paraíso.

En ese momento Rivaille volteó a verlas y verlo. Sintió una gran curiosidad, todas eran mujeres, menos uno.

Una de las chicas corrió a saludarle, le tocó una mano. El azabache sintió asco, pero no dijo nada.

-Soy tu más grande fan.-dijo mientras las otras tres se le venían encima.

Eren simplemente seguía pasmado. Tenía enfrente a Lance Corporal Rivaille. Respiraba su mismo aire. Podía embotellar ese mismo aire y venderlo en línea incluso.

Cada un tomó asiento, era su turno de saludarlo pero cuando le dijo tan siquiera un hola, este prácticamente lo ignoró.

-Disculpe.-le llamó.- Y-yo le admiro mucho, señor. ¡Yo incluso puedo ser su más grande fan que exista! –le dijo mientras trataba de acercarse más. Si la chica pudo, porque él no.

-¿ah sí, mocoso?-dijo mientras tomaba su distancia. No quería ser tocado por un chico.

-Sí. Yo, yo quiero ser como usted. –admitió sonrojado. Debía admitir que le ponía de nervios. Con todas las chicas era muy amable y gentil pero con él…parecía ni quererlo ver o hablar, lo ignoraba.

El azabache lo miró y lo miró.

-¿Es un chiste no? –dijo mientras sonreía de la gracia.

Hanji y Erwin miraban como espectadores. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-No, ¡Realmente quiero ser como usted!- dijo más determinado.

Eso solo le causó más gracia al actor.

-No quiero destruirte las ilusiones, mocoso. Pero tú nunca podrás ni siquiera llegar a este estudio.

La mirada e Eren se quebró. El no había soñado este día así.

Las otras chicas se rieron.

-¿Por qué dice eso?-preguntó molestó y decepcionado.

-Y todavía preguntas, simplemente no eres nadie ahora, mira, ustedes, ¿Quieren unirse a este mundo?

-¡sí! –respondieron al unísono.

-Yo quiero ser una actriz, para trabajar con usted.-exclamó una.

-Yo le dedicaré una canción.-dijo otra.

-¡todo eso yo podría hacerlo! ¡Usted no sabe nada! –exclamó. Su mundo se estaba cayendo.- ¡yo le seguido desde su primera película, la tengo en sus 4 versiones diferentes! Cada película, cada entrevista, cada poster lo tengo. ¡No puede existir mejor fan que yo!

-Patético.-exclamó.

-¿qué?-preguntó cabizbajo eren. Todo se había roto.

-Solo eres un adolescente más obsesionado conmigo, y todavía eres hombre. ¿No te da vergüenza? Me das asco.

No lo soportó. Entre lágrimas salió corriendo.

No quería volverlo a ver nunca más.

La persona que más había admirado en su vida, no era más que una cara falsa, un patán.

Rivaille solo lo vio correr, de manera indiferente siguió con el plan de las chicas, su trabajo era complacerlas, y tenía que cumplirlo a costa de su voluntad. Cuando todo acabó fue rodeado por sus dos compañeros quienes lo miraban seriamente.

-¡Te has pasado esta vez, enano!-le reprimió Hanji.

-No me importa.

-¿¡Acaso viste su cara!?-chillaba la chica.

-No siento un buen presentimiento de esto. –dijo Erwin. –Me voy, no voy a discutir contigo sobre tus acciones.

-Tch.-dijo mientras escuchaba los fastidiosos gritos de la castaña. Pues para él, aquél chico era un don nadie y nada más.

Mientras tanto Eren lloraba, a la vez que su amigo rubio le acariciaba el cabello.

-Vamos, ya no llores, volveré a pegar tus posters con cinta.

-¡no!, es un estúpido.-exclamó entre lágrimas.-No quiero volver a verlo. Tiraré todo sobre él.

-solo guárdalo, no haga esas cosas, sería un desperdicio.

-Debería venderlo por internet.-dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas el castaño.

-usa la bodega y ya.-le aconsejaba Armin.

-está bien…-respondió más convencido.

-¿Mañana sale tu canción no?

Eren suspiró.- Sí.

-Bien, anímate. Pues mañana le estúpido de Rivaille te conocerá.-le dijo a la vez que sonreía.

Eren no estuvo más feliz en todo el día, de escuchar tales palabras. Su fiel amigo Armin, tenía mucha razón.

.

.

Era la gran y satisfactoria hora de descanso. Las chicas del staff, estaban bastante emocionadas y pegadas a sus smartphones y audífonos. Inclusive sus compañeros de trabajo. Ese mismo día, era de suma importancia, pues el señor y señora Jeager vendrían a ver desempeño y avances en los rodajes y series y otras cosas que pasaban dentro del estudio.

En la sala de descanso, Rivaille con una toalla rodeando su cuello y una botella de agua fresca, se acercó y saludo a sus jefes. Al parecer le tenía una sorpresa y muchos ya estaban sentados, le dieron un asiento, lamentablemente a lado de la castaña. El sofá era increíblemente cómodo, pero estar junto a Hanji arruinaba todo.

-¿Sabes que nos mostraran?-preguntó Rivaille mientras destapaba su botella de agua.

-Nop, pero es de lo que todo están hablando, creo que es un vídeo musical.-contestó.

Después se acercó la adoración de los Jeager, Erwin Smith, quien tomó asiento a lado de tales, por su propia cortesía. Rivaille sintió celos, él quisiera estar ahí.

-Tal vez ya lo han visto, pero si no, les muestro la nueva sensación musical y próximamente también de cine. –anunció Grisha Jeager, a la vez que daba la señal, y a través del televisor se inició el gran vídeo musical.

Iniciaba con un fondo negro que mesclaba con verde, los primeros sonidos eran producidos por un piano. Después una voz dulce empezó a sonar. Provenía de un chico. Las primeras notas eran suaves y lentas. Era realmente melodiosa su voz. El chico no se veía totalmente bien pues traía una capa puesta. Era una balada pop por ahora, los pasos de baile era lentos pero bien sincronizados, la canción era buena, pero no algo tan electrizante como lo habían esperado. Las notas subieron y el canto se detuve. Hubo un zoom a los ojos del fascinante cantante, Rivaille ligeramente los reconoció. Se le hicieron familiares.

Ahí la canción tomó fuerza al género electro pop. El misterioso chico mostró su aspecto totalmente.

Rivaille sintió palidecer. Ese era el chico de ayer.

Era un vídeo fabuloso. Cantaba increíble y la canción era fenomenal para introducirlo al mercado.

Hanji y Erwin miraron inmediatamente a Rivaille. Estaban igual que el sorprendidos.

Al acabar el vídeo Rivaille estaba sin palabras.

Grisha inmediatamente giró su atención a Erwin pero al pregunta iba para todos.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó con satisfacción.

-Es fenomenal.-respondió Erwin.-¿De dónde…?

-¡Es nuestro hijo!-Respondió inmediatamente Carla Jaeger.

Rivaille realmente sentía que toda su carrera iba a arruinarse.

Había prácticamente humillado al hijo de sus jefes y no solo eso, podía perder su gran oportunidad. Pero hasta ese momento no había pasado ningún comentario en su contra. El chico había dicho que era su más grande fan. ¿Y si lo elogiaba? Podría ser que ese mismo niño pudiera ser su oportunidad para su invencible fama.

Eso podría ser un interés muy bueno. Si sabía cómo utilizarlo podría obtener la fama por la que tanto ha luchado.

Se escucharon unos aplausos por parte del azabache.

Capturo la atención de todo.

-Eso ha sido increíble.-dijo a la vez que sonreía y su mirada se afilaba.

Había encontrado su oportunidad.

* * *

**Y bueno~ Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el nuevo proyecto y bueno, ya saben. Por que el mundo también necesita algo de humor.**

**Sobre el nombre de Rivaille espero que no les moleste. Así me gusta y suena artístico :'C**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Los quiero, saludos!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
